


A Blink and a Bath

by ChimericalWriting



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimericalWriting/pseuds/ChimericalWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst Khadgar is practicing his blink something goes wrong and he blinks into Lothar's room, where a very interesting sight greets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blink and a Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by rabbitvswonderland who wanted : Khadgar is practicing his Blink while walking back and forth in a hallway. He accidentally Blinks right into anduin’s room while Anduin is taking a bath. Expanded on by sesanye with: Khadgar blinking in whilst Lothar is jerking off in the bath. Thank you both for the prompt. 
> 
> Hasn't been beta'd, so please let me know of any mistakes so I can correct them.

Khadgar had found the spell in a dusty old tome in the back of the Stormwind library, hidden behind a dozen or so books. He couldn’t fathom why someone would hide it away, it was a damn good spell if one needed to create some distance between an enemy and oneself.

He’d been practicing the spell for the last hour, blinking from one end of the library to the other. The first couple of times had ended disastrously, with him blinking in the wrong direction or worse, blinking face first into a bookshelf and almost tipping it over. 

He’d gotten the hang of it after a handful of tries and had moved out of the library and into the halls of Stormwind keep, determined to master the spell and speed up the walk from his room to the library. It was perhaps not the best use of the spell - it was after all quite draining. However,for the moment Stormwind was at peace and had no need of him in any kind of fights. He could afford the energy to speed up the walk. Khadgar had already completed one round trip succesfully but when he was making his way back to his room for the second time was when it went wrong.

Instead of blinking into his room, he’d blinked into the one beside it. Lothar’s room to be precise. Now normally this wouldn’t have been a problem because Lothar spent most of his time either, in the training grounds training recruits or, in the war room leading troops and planning patrols and doing whatever else it was that a commander did. Today Lothar must had taken a day off because it was the middle of the day and there was no other way to explain the sight before him.

Lothar was stretched out in the bathtub, feet propped up on the rim and one arm dangling over the side. The long column of his neck rested against the rim, his head tipped back and his eyes were closed relaxation. Khadgar could feel his cock perking up in interest at the sight. It wasn’t until he noticed what Lothar was doing that the interest turned into full blown lust. Lothar’s hand was wrapped around his cock. The hand stroked up and down slowly, squeezing the shaft every now and then and stroking over the head with every downstroke. Khadgar let out of pitiful, choked sound and froze as Lothars eyes snapped open. 

Khadgar looked away quickly, a crimson blush spreading from his cheeks all the way down his neck. He could feel Lothar’s eyes on his body, could feel the way Lothar was assessing him and it sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine despite the embarrassment and shame he felt. Khadgar knew Lothar wasn’t interested in him, knew he should turn around, apologize and leave but no matter how he tried he couldn’t get his feet to move. He couldn’t even tear his gaze away for more than a moment from the hand still stroking his cock with slow, deliberate strokes. 

“Aren’t you going to join me?” Lothar all but purred and when Khadgar whipped his gaze up to meet Lothar’s his eyebrows rose in shock. Lothar’s eyes where hooded and there was a smirk forming on his lips, a plush tongue licking ever so slowly over them and setting Khadgar’s blood alight.

“Unless of course, you don’t want me,” Lothar challenged and Khadgar’s resolve snapped. Taking the last step separating him from the tub he climbed in, settling himself firmly on Lothar’s lap and kissing the smirk of Lothar’s face. The kiss was frantic, heated and more than Khadgar could have ever imagined. Even the kisses he’d fantasize about during those moments where he finally let himself give in to his fantasies about Lothar couldn’t compare. He flicked his tongue over Lothar’s lower lip and moaned whenthose plush lips parted and a tongue darted out to tangle with his own. 

Khadgar rolled his hips down hard and smiled into the kiss at the grunt Lothar gave. Lothar’s hand, the one that had been working his cock tangled in Khadgar’s hair and pulled. Khadgar let out a whine, both from the sensation and the fact he was no longer kissing that searing mouth but his complaints didn’t laast long. Lothar dove forward, sealing his mouth over Khadgar’s pulse point and sucked, hard. Khadgar moaned and wrapped his arms around Lothar’s shoulders, grinding down into his lap and making Lothar moan into his skin, the reverberations singing through his veins. 

“Lets get you out of these clothes shall we,” Lothar said raising one eyebrow suggestively before pulling back and grinding his hips up hard into Khadgar’s cock. Khadgar could only nod frantically before Lothar was tugging his robe and undershirt up and off in one movement. Water sloshed over the sides as Khadgar stood up but he couldn’t find the will to care, not with the way Lothar was nosing down his stomach and following it all the way down to his painfully hard cock.

Khadgar couldn’t hold back his moans, not with the way Lothar was mouthing at his cock through his breeches. Lothar’s hands slide up his thighs, cupping his ass and squeezing before untying the laces on the front of his breeches. Lothar took his mouth of the hard line of his cock to pull them down and then his mouth is back on Khadgars cock with nothing between them.

Any complaints Khadgar may have had during the brief moment that Lothar’s lips weren’t on him are swallowed by a loud moan as Lothar slides the head of his cock between his plush lips. Khadgar brings one of his hands up to his mouth to stiffle his moans.

Khadgar looks down, locking gazes with Lothar as he takes more and more of Khadgars cock into his mouth. Khadgar bites his hand to muffle his desperate moans andhisses as Lothar teeth catch on the underside of his cock. Lothar pulls back slightly, soothing him with repentant licks before pulling back to suck on the head.

“Enough,” Khadgar mumbles, tugging roughly on Lothar’s hair in an attempt to get him to take more in, “ Enough with the teasing," 

Lothar just smirks around the head and takes the rest of Khadgar’s length into his mouth. Khadgar bucks his hips, the feeling off Lothar’s throat fluttering around the head of his cock too much for him to take. Lothar’s tongue strokes the underside of his cock in tandem and he shakes with the stimulation, shiver of pleasure running up and down his spine.

He feels a hands skimming up his thighs and he gasps as the hands cup his ass and spread it. A slim digit rubs over his hole and Khadgar shakes, bucking his hips and near chocking Lothar. The pressure on his cock and the soft finger rubbing at his hole is too much. All the sensations combined send too much pleasure wracking through his body. It Makes his blood sing and knees shake as he pants for breath. Khadgar tries to warn Lothar, pulls roughly at his hear but that causes Lothar to moan around him and Khadgar is gone. 

He comes down Lothar’s throat in warm spurts and watches through the haze of pleasure as Lothar swallows it, keeping his mouth on him and soothing him through the aftershocks. Lothar pulls of with a wet pop, his lips spit-slicked and puffy but he smiles up at him with soft eyes and that sends a warmth of an entirely different nature shooting through Khadgar.

He feels light, happy and his whole body thrums, all the pent up desire for the man tugging him down into the warm,soapy water, finally spent. Khadgar settles down onto Lothar’s lap and rests his head on Lothars chest, pressing soft kisses wherever he can reach, happy that he met this man all those months ago in the barracks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. My tumblr can be found [here](http://chimericalwriting.tumblr.com/), and I'm always accepting prompts.


End file.
